Digital Warfare 20
by Rebyll
Summary: Note: This is not a sequel, and the title is "Digital Warfare 2.0." XANA has returned. Now, myself and the rest of Team Lyoko have to stop him. Again. On the way, we'll be battling emotions, living our lives, finishing homework and saving the world in time for dinner. Note: Liberal use of strong language and crude humor. This is action, adventure, humor and an attempt at romance.


**Author's Note: **

**This is my first story, meaning you have not experienced my unique style of writing. SO, here's a basic primer:**

**1.) I curse a lot, it's one of my faults in the real world, and my work reflects that**

**2.) I write mainly from a first person perspective, mainly with myself in the lead role. HOWEVER, no matter how badass my fictional fighting skills are, I represent myself as a human. For this story, I have every _Halo _weapon, piece of equipment, vehicle, whatever at my disposal on Lyoko. I had Halo on my mind when I got virtualized initially. And I need all of it because my skills aren't the best. **

**3.) My chapters are of different lengths because my pacing is largely determined by ideas that pop into my head. So, shorter chapters usually are filler to set up a cliffhanger. I also write the story as one long piece because of the iPad's notes feature. **** So pacing will be off. But, I do get a lot done at once.**

**4.) I edit a lot of my stuff myself, because I judge myself harshly. I scanned this for three days trying to improve it, before saying "Screw it, I'm uploading this bitch, and people will have to deal with it." So if you spot any obvious mistakes, let me know.**

**5.) I base how the writing appears based on action in the story, so if I'm confused, my writing style will turn a bit cryptic to reflect the confusion happening in the story. **

**6.) This is my first time writing romance. Please don't go overboard telling me how much shit my romance scenes suck, I know.**

**7.) I reference a lot of things, different things. I even started a list, so if you see anything you think to be a reference to something outside Code Lyoko's Universe (or even in Code Lyoko's Universe) say something about it.**

**8.) I have a plan to upload a complete annotated version of the story with my own commentary breaking in, saying when musical cues are. I also created a song list, with artist and album that I will probably post with that annotated version along with any out takes as a "supplemental material" package.**

**9.) I'd like to give a warning for this story. WARNING! This story contains coarse language, crude humor, violence, romance, kick-ass fight scenes, badassery, and general awesomeness. If you can't handle it, kindly get the fuck out.**

**10.) This story would be classified as action, adventure, humor, romance. Thought you'd like to know.**

**Finally, I'd like to give a special shout out to Bu11etB1iss115, I met her here, by her story "In Our Darkest Hour" after I bitched in a review about something. SO, check her out, she's pretty cool, despite how weird she is, and so yeah. On with the show.**

* * *

I draw the sticky detonator, slam the screen shut, aim and fire. The screen pops open and turns on as the projectile makes contact. A quick glance at Odd results in a confirmatory nod. I pull the trigger, toss the detonator aside and draw my shotgun as the door blows in. Two bloks and about seven ninjas are in the room. I catch two with a shell from the shotgun, and Odd fires at three more. The last two rush at me. One attempts to cut me with an overhead downward slice, I block it with the shotgun, pump and bash its face with the butt. The second tries to slash me up rapidly. I block every swing, dispatch it with a shotgun shell. I draw a Boltshot to eliminate the last one . I charge the weapon and fire, the spread killing the ninja and catches the Bloks as well. Odd shoots his last ninja from the wall and drops to the ground. Immediately, I hear a Megatank. I tackle Odd to the ground, shielding him in a way, but making sure there was contact. I activated my active camo and we faded from visibility. The monsters rolled by.

"That was close," he breathes finally.

"Yeah," I whisper back. I'm unable to shut off the active camo. He shoves me off.

"Thanks. I was having technical difficulties," I growl back finally decloaking.

"No problem dude," Odd replies with that an annoying tendency he has.

"Let's move kitty cat," I grumble and jerk my thumb in the direction of our friends. He tackles me from behind, leaps off my head and sprints away.

"Not if I get there first!" he calls back.

"You're on!" I shout, leaping up with the assistance of my Thruster Pack. I take off from a dead stop to full sprint immediately, and proceed to leap over gaps and obstacles in the way of me thrashing Odd.

"Oh, you're gaining on me, I'm so scared," Odd says, slowing his pace to taunt me. I cloak with my active camo to make him think he's lost me. He drops off a ledge onto the ground below, I decloak before leaping off it, soaring over his head, and putting me in the lead. I give a smirk before taking off again.

"No fair!" Odd yells.

"C'mon, step it up!" I reply.

"If you're going to beat him, at least come up with something more original," Yumi comments as I get there.

"Yeah," Odd agrees as he arrives.

"How about, 'Get on my level son,' that work for ya?" I ask.

"I never thought I'd see Odd beat at his own game," Ulrich says.

"Well, you did," I point out.

"Never expected to see him lose a race," Ulrich reiterates.

"C'mon Odd. You still with that Melanie girl you were talking about?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Odd replies confused.

"I've got a date tonight with my lovely friend Nicole and I figured make it a double date. I'll take care of your check too," I offer. Odd forgets about losing the race. They say the fastest way to a man's heart is his stomach. And the fastest way to a man's stomach is free food. Well, an Odd's stomach anyway.

"Make it a triple?" Aelita asks.

"You and Jeremie?" I answer.

"Yeah," she confirms. Because of the TacPad controlling my equipment, I got other features with it. I compose a quick message and send it to Jeremie:

[Don't faint Einstein]

"What the heck, Ulrich and I'll join you," Yumi said. Ulrich had a neutral expression, but his eyes were filled with pure joy.

"Guys, as excited as I am about going to dinner, we still do have a mission," Jeremie reminded us.

"Relax Einstein," I say, and open up with an Assault rifle on the Bloks.

*Three days later*

"Seriously, what the hell Odd?" I ask my friend.

"I know," he assures me.

"I offered a fancy dinner out with friends, like we all planned, and maybe a movie or something, and she said okay. Next day, she's locking lips with some random jerk!" I say.

"What can I say. She ain't worth it," Odd consoles me.

"Dude, I'm not heartbroken, I'm pissed," I say pointedly.

"Could've fooled me," Ulrich comments from the door.

"Shut up," I shoot back. He grabs my shoulder as a friendly gesture. I shove back, equally friendly.

"Looks like kitty cat has claws," Ulrich says.

"Hey, you looking for a cat? That's Odd," I reply and jerk my thumb in the direction of our purple clad friend.

"Hey!" he yells back. My phone rings.

"Yello?" I pick up.

"Ryder? It's William."

"What's up?" I ask him.

"I was chatting with Yumi, and slipped up about XANA's return. Now, that new chick, Laura something or other is curious," William informs me.

"Nice job dude," I comment sarcastically.

"What'd he do?" Ulrich sighed.

"Ran his mouth and somebody heard it and got interested," I said.

"Who?" Odd inquires.

"The new girl, Laura Gauthier," I tell him.

"Ah her, she's pretty cute," Odd says. An alert comes over my phone.

"Time to earn your bread grunts," I order.

"What?" Odd asks.

"Let's move ladies!" I shout. They get the picture. We make for the factory.


End file.
